


Pretend We're Dating

by Persiflage



Series: A Single Line of Dialogue Prompts [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, Future Fic, Hotel Sex, Nightclub, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson's Prosthetic Hand, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers, Undercover, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working on an undercover op, Daisy asks Phil to pretend they're dating - he's more than happy to go along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretend We're Dating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skyepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/gifts), [Pippypaleopath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippypaleopath/gifts).



> Another of my Single Line of Dialogue prompt fics - this has no redeeming features whatsoever - it's just an excuse for porn.

"I need you to pretend we're dating," Daisy says in a low voice to Phil.

He gives her the blankest of blank looks for a moment, and she subtly jerks her head towards the guy who's been hitting on her and trying to get handsy with her for the last half hour. She could just use her powers on him, of course, but they're trying to keep a low profile these days and she desperately doesn't want to draw other people's attention.

To her relief, he slides his arm around her – not her shoulders, which just looks friendly, but around her torso – and draws her body to his. 

"Kiss me?" she asks softly, looking at the guy in the mirror behind the bar, and seeing his scowl change into a look of determination.

"Daisy." Phil breathes her name out, swallows, then brings his mouth to hers, and she quickly finds herself getting lost in a very spectacular kiss. She very nearly climaxes when he strokes his tongue over the roof of her mouth, his left hand sliding down her side to cup her ass as he presses her body more firmly against his. She can't quite hold back a moan of real desire as she realises Phil's aroused. She's wanted this, wanted him, for such a long time, but she'd just assumed he wasn't interested – that he saw her as a substitute daughter or a protégé rather than a potential sexual partner. 

She's got her arms draped over his shoulders as they kiss, and it takes her a while to realise she's stroking the back of his neck – it's really only when _he_ moans into _her_ mouth that she notices what she's doing. 

She opens her eyes – not even sure when she closed them – and sees that Mr Handsy is glaring now. But after a few more moments, he turns and stalks away, going towards the club's exit. 

She allows herself to relax, aware that her whole body is tense with her own arousal – her sex is wet and throbbing subtly, her nipples feel enormous as well as stiff, and her body is thrumming in tune with Phil's vibrations.

"Phil," she murmurs.

"Hmm?" His mouth is still busy, although he's now kissing along her jaw towards her ear, and she can't help tilting her head sideways, hoping he'll get the message.

To her relief, his mouth, after a lengthy pause below her ear, travels down her throat until he comes to a halt just above her cleavage.

"He's gone," Daisy tells him, and he straightens up, his eyes glazed with lust and arousal.

"Can we go?" he asks, and she gives him a quick nod, because they've achieved what they set out to do when they came here.

He takes her hand in his left, and leads her through the crowd of sweaty, pulsating dancers, and she feels goosebumps break out on her skin as they hit the cooler night air outside the nightclub.

"I ought to apologise," he begins, and when she opens her mouth to tell him it's not necessary, he holds up his free hand to stall her. "I ought to, but I'm not going to. Daisy." He swallows, then says, "I've loved you for as long as I've known you. Once I thought that meant I had fatherly feelings for you, but I was just kidding myself. I _desire_ you, Daisy. But if that's not what you want, too, just say the word, and I'll never speak of this again."

"C'mere," she says in a low voice that's practically a growl, and pulls him towards her. She latches onto his mouth in a far hungrier kiss, and her hands cup his ass, until she slides the right one over his hip and brings it down to cup his cock through the thick denim of his tight black jeans.

"I wanna fuck you, Phil," she says, and nips at his bottom lip even as she squeezes his cock.

"Yes!" he hisses. "Not here."

He leads the way to their SUV, and they climb in. "The hotel," he says, and she nods agreement. They drive back fast, and Daisy's got her hand on his inner thigh, her fingers occasionally brushing against the rigidity of his erection through the denim.

They make it back without incident, and stumble up the stairs (the lift's out of order) as fast as they can. Phil all but drags her into his room (hers is right next door), and as soon as he's locked the door, she grabs his shoulder, spins him around, and then pins him against the door, grinding her body provocatively against his.

He groans loudly and she gets his cock out, and guides it towards her sex. "Fuck me against the door, Phil," she orders, which makes him groan even more loudly.

He turns them both around, drags her panties down from under her dress, then he picks her up, and she immediately wraps her legs around him, positioning her sex above his thick prick. He thrusts up into her, and it's Daisy's turn to groan, because Phil's cock is huge, stretching and filling her beautifully.

It doesn't take long for her to come, but he continues fucking her, her back banging against the door as he thrusts deep and hard, and then she's coming again, before he climaxes with a low cry of her name. 

He sets her on her feet again, then buries his face in the crook of her neck. "Fuck, Daisy. That's not how I imagined our first time would go, but – "

"You've imagined our first time?" she asks, interrupting him, and grabbing his too-short hair in order to pull his head from her shoulder so she can look him in the eyes. "You've imagined having sex with me?"

He blushes and Daisy can't help thinking how cute he looks with his cheeks flushed pink. "Sorry," he whispers.

"I'm only sorry you've never told me," she tells him, then drags him back in for another kiss. "Let's get naked and fuck some more." She winces at the crudity of that proposal, but Phil just smirks at her, looking as if he might like her bluntness.

"I should warn you," he says, peeling himself away from her, then grabbing her hand and leading her over to the king size bed, "that being older than your previous lovers, I am going to need a longer break. But there's more than one way to sexually pleasure a woman."

He looks so smug at that, the bastard. But she doesn't care really – let him be smug. She feels pretty smug herself at how cocky (pun totally intended) he is at the prospect of getting her off in more ways than by just sticking his dick in her. 

"Show me your moves, Phil," she says, smirking at him as he reaches for the zipper on her dress.

"Gladly," he says, his voice low and husky, and she feels her body hum in response. This evening just got a whole lot better, she decides, and she looks forward to discovering what moves he's got.


End file.
